1 Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to patching devices and more particularly pertains to a new patching device for patching a leak in a container.
2 Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art will relate to patching devices and more particularly patching devices for patching a leak in a container.